Round and Round? LOVE!
by Carmen-Uchiha-Bunny
Summary: When Lilith starts a new school, life was fine. Then Love decided to show how fucked up it really is. Sasuke and Naruto were always known for fighting with one another... but over a GIRL of all things! Who fucking knew? High school has never been full of some much drama for Lilith, Maddy and Hinata. Wish them Luck! Naruto X OC X Sasuke. M for Swears. Other Ocs x Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimers, I do not own anything from this story apart from Lilith and the plot as I plan to have bits and pieces of it based off of my own love life so I hope all you mother duckers enjoy.**

**Contest at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Lilith Nakanori POV.**

* * *

"You're not the only starting here today."

"Yeah right, bullshit there bro," I say while leaning my cheek against the cold window as I see my breath coming out of my nose. Freaking winter I hate it, too damn cold.

My older brother just shrugs his shoulders to me before turning the wheel and the car, watching us turn into the main road. I yawn a little while playing with my hair as I see my bright blue eyes staring back at me.

With a small sigh, I pull my shoulder bag onto my lap as I feel the leather of the bag on my skin. I am so grateful for my brother to buy me a whole new wardrobe before I started this school, he was a little pissed off I only chose gothic clothes but he wears them from time to time as well so he cannot talk.

"You know you'll be a victim of bullying right?"

"I know."

"Once you go in like that, people will know you as the gothic girl."

"I know."

"We can always go home to change-"

"Bro I'm fine!" I yell a little while looking to my brother with his dyed black hair and his bright blue eyes which match mine. He pulls his white sleeves further down his arms before glancing to me.

"Fine, do it your way, now get out of my car," he says with a roll of his eyes as I glance round and see we are in the school parking lot. Good enough.

I open the door to his lovely white car and I step out with my bag and apple in my hand from my brother's lovely fruit basket in the seat behind me.

"You know the way home, I am not picking you up," he says dryly before closing my door and driving off as I sigh a little before heading towards the main school building which is quite easy to see as it is the tallest building and there are signs pointing towards it.

I spot many groups of people on my way to the office as I notice it is break at the moment. I spot a small group of girly girls as they are mainly wearing pink along with some black, white and blue. Another group looks like a random group of people as there doesn't seem to be any main detail to confirm what they are. Strange.

I push open the door to the main building and walk inside. I spot some leather settees, a large TV which shows it is a waiting area and some other decorative items like flowers and art painting. I pull my bag open and pull out the paperwork that my brother gave me as I walk over to the large desk which is located in the middle of the room where there are many doors behind it.

"Hello?" I say to gain the attention of the lady at the front desk as I see red eyes and black-ish hair. She lifts her head up a little before smiling a bit to me.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asks while I point her nametag on her dress shirt. Kurenai Yuhi? I guess that is an okay name.

"I have the forms my brother said to give, I am starting today," I say while handing her all of the paperwork as she skims through it before stamping the top of the papers. She places them into her desk before pulling out a credit card of some sorts and another folder of paper.

"This is your timetable for your week and your school credit card, only use it for items for school."

"Okay," is my own reply as I place the credit card in my anime school wallet before grabbing the folder and read my timetable.

Monday:

Period 1 (9am – 10am): Maths

Break: (10:05am – 10:20am): Break

Period 2 (10:25am – 11:25am): English

Lunch (11:30am – 12:35pm): Lunch

Period 3 (12:40pm – 13:40pm): P.E

Period 4 (13:45pm – 14:50pm): History

End of the day (15:00pm): End.

Not a bad day I guess.

"Behave yourself now," the woman says as I nod my head a little before walking out of the main office building.

I readjust my bag before looking over my timetable to see I have English next after this break.

Okay, while I still have this break, I'm going to learn where everything is. Thankfully this is a very small and private school, so there is only two classes of every lesson so it should be very hard to find where the classes are.

I take back what I said; I have found all of my classes but the class I am meant to be in.

Now to do the thing I never wanted to do… ask for help. Fuck my life.

"Excuse me," I say while poking the guy in front of me with his side to me; to see his outfit before his face; black jeans with a checker black and white belt, white tee shirt with some white punk looking skull on it and back and white converses which looks pretty damn gothic to me.

"Need something," the guy says while sorting out the inside of his locker out without even looking at me. What a 'lovely' person.

"Yeah, I need to figure out where my English class is and which English class is mine," I say to him while looking down to my timetable which is in front of me, still hasn't left my hand from the moment I got it from Mrs Yuhi.

"For fuck sake," is the only reply I get out of the boy as he slams his locker shut, making myself and my nerves leap as I finally get to see his face which is quite hot for the record.

Pitch black spiky hair which spike out at the ends while his fringe parts in the middle as it actually frames his face quite well. His face is quite hot as it looks quite well defined and quite attractive as it looks like it was designed perfectly.

His scowl is a little disappointing as I know for sure that he will look very nice when he smiles, right now, he looks like an annoyed prick. His eyes are pitch black while his shine is ivory white which compliments his hair and eyes quite well as his eyes and hair are black, his looks are epic and gothic while his clothes are also epic-ly black and white, making his style amazing and he is now an official hot person though his personality should be in the toilet.

"What was your grade in your last school?" he ask while crossing his arms over his chest in an annoyed way as I raise a brow to this boy, whoa, calm down tiger.

"GCSE grade. B," I say with pride as the guy's expression does not change one bit before pulling out a bag from his locker and pulling said back onto his bag.

"Kakashi-sensei's class," he says while turning away from me and walking away but I take this as a message to follow so I do follow after him. The dude doesn't even look back, what a lovely happy chappy.

"So," I begin while walking at the same pace as the guy in front of me, "what is this 'Kakashi-sensei' like?" I ask while tilting my head a little as I see the guy take a left and I follow after him.

"He can be firm when he wants to be and compassionate when he wants to be," he says while now walking up the long staircase as I glance round the area so I know where to go when I need to go to class before following the guy up the stairs.

"Okay," I say as he stops outside a classroom which says 'Kakashi Hatake' in large black writing on the white door.

"This is his class," he says to me with this annoyed expression before opening the classroom door, walk in as I glance inside and see many students already in their seats, chatting to one another.

I cower a little at the thought of introducing myself to everyone. I see my vision blocked a little as I step back and look up at the man who has white super spiky hair and one black eye while the other eye and his mouth are covered by some medical stuff.

"Lilith… Nakanori? Did I pronoun Lilith correctly?" he asks with a smile as I nod my head a little before straightening my posture a little as he nods his head a little. "Please. Come in," he says while taking a step back to let me into the room.

I step into the room and I immediately feel like a deer in the headlights, everyone… is staring straight at me. Fucking crap.

"Everyone, this is our new student, please welcome her into our class," he says before smiling a little and I feel a little bit of sweat run down my back, fuuck my life big time.

Some of the students give me smiles; some do not look like they care while others… they actually glare at me.

"H…Hello… everyone. I'm Lilith Nakanori," I greet with a small smile as I watch as someone stands up from the back and makes himself known by grinning at me, his blonde hair is so bright, so are his blue eyes and lovely tanned skin. His outfit is quite bright as he is wearing a bright orange jacket, black tee shirt and black jeans which look lovely on his skin tone and hair colour. Fucking hell man, look ugly! Why won't you look ugly!

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he announces with a grin as I stare at him for a second before looking down at the ground as I hear the class start laughing at this. Oh my God, I'm being stared at and laughed at.

"Settle down everyone!" Kakashi-sensei says while giving this scary look to everyone before looking to me. "We don't want to scare her on her first day, wait for the fifth," he says with his smile as a few people start chuckling. Oh great, this couldn't get any worse… wait I didn't mean that!

"Can we start already," I hear a familiar voice say as I spot the recognizable guy from before with the gothic style and black hair, "I didn't come to this prison to meet people," he says with this annoyed tone while placing his chin on his palm.

"Oh yes, Lilith, please take a seat beside Hinata," he says while positioning himself in front of the interactive write board of his. "Hinata, if you could raise your hand for Lilith."

"Yes," a small shy voice says while I watch a small hand slowly rise into the air. I look at the girl whose hand that belongs to and I must say she is insanely cute. Her hairstyle is long with a fringe cut just above her eyes and a bright blush on her cheeks. She is wearing a white dress shirt, black and white plaid skirt, black and white plaid tie and black leather boots that end at her knees.

I nod my head a little bit to the teacher before walking down to the middle of the class and take a seat near the window as Hinata is beside me to my left. She looks fucking awesome for the record.

"Oh yes, before I forget. There are another two new students, that were supposed to be joining us today," Kakashi-sensei says while looking at us all, mostly glancing from me from time to time, "but we received a call saying that they will both be starting tomorrow instead of today because of a delayed flight, as they both are coming over from America."

I glance round the room and see everyone starting to talk to each other about this as I notice Hinata is just looking at her desk with a small blush on her face.

"Let us start now, can all of us turn to page forty-seven of our poetry book. Lilith, for today you can share with Hinata. I will give you your own copy in tomorrow's lesson."

"Okay," I say to him as I see Hinata scoot her table and chair closer to me before putting the poetry book closer to me as I spare her a smile and she blushes more. I have the random urge to become the girl who everyone has a crush on… should I? Fuck no.

The rest of the lesson went by quite quickly and for the rest of the day, I kept to myself completely. The Naruto guy kept bugging me a lot but I escaped into the library where I wasn't disturbed which was completely fine with me. Yay for my fucking sulky life.

I lean back against the wall of the school as I see many people leaving for home and I notice one thing. The Naruto guy is hanging out with the emo guy who doesn't seem very nice. Charming.

The same guy in my English and P.E. Got to say, he is sexy with a six pack. Then again so does the Naruto guy and some dude he introduced me to called Kiba. Those three are sexy guys.

It went something like this:

"Lilith! You look awesome!" I hear a voice call behind me as I spin around with the basket ball in my hands as I see the Naruto guy from English and this dude with brown hair, brown-amber eyes which remind me of wolfs from some movie I watched ages ago as well as some red face paint on his cheeks which look like triangles.

"Thanks?" I say with a raised brow as I tug on my black shorts with white skulls all other it and plain black tee shirt. The dude with the paint on his face is pretty attractive and so is Naruto when he has sweat on his forehead and cheeks. What one moment… does he has scars on his cheeks? You actually have to look a little closely to see them though, they look like scratch marks though.

"Going to join us in basketball? We need another person on our team!" Naruto asks with his grin as I glance behind him to see some guy with bowl like hair and big eye brows on the other team along with a girl with pink hair and the emo guy from before and see him freaking SHIRTLESS BABY and in black trousers! Hot damn, give me some whip cream.

"Sure, why not," I say while throwing the ball from where I am, into the box there they all go and see the guy with paint on his face grin.

"Epic shot."

"Not really," it wasn't really that good, it almost didn't go in.

"I'm Kiba for the record," he says before grinning and I see this amazing fang. Pity his girlfriend who has to make out with him. Looks hard.

"Kay," I say before walking with them over to the basketball court and my eyes widen as I watch Kiba and Naruto throw their shirts to the side with grins on their faces.

"Let's go!" Naruto says while walking to the middle as the teacher, Gai-sensei who throws the ball into the air and watch as the emo guy and Naruto jump for it. Damn they look hot like that.

I shake my head a little and wipe my mouth with my wrist to see I was drooling a little.

I chuckle slightly to myself before looking to my phone as directions to my house come up on the screen and I start walking the way home.

It takes me a good half an hour to actually get to my house as I have to continue to glance to my phone for every corner I take.

It is about five in the afternoon and the rest of my day isn't at all fun.

Do the homework I was given, eat dinner, play some video games and do some exercise then bed. Done.

I stretch out in my bed a little before yawning a huge yawn in my black and white skull and knife PJs. I am sleeping and tomorrow… maybe I'll be able to meet the new students. They will be in the same position as me so this shall make the god damn thing a hell lot easier. People have made clicks and I haven't been invited into one yet so this shall be… horrifying… lovely.

* * *

**CONTEST FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE!**

**I am having two of the reader's OCs to be the two new students that join the school.**

* * *

**Please use the base. When it comes to the timetable bits, please include 2-3 lessons of P.E and 3 lessons of English, Maths and Science.**

* * *

**Monday:**

**Period 1 (9am – 10am):**

**Break: (10:05am – 10:20am): Break**

**Period 2 (10:25am – 11:25am):**

**Lunch (11:30am – 12:35pm): Lunch **

**Period 3 (12:40pm – 13:40pm):**

**Period 4 (13:45pm – 14:50pm):**

**End of the day (15:00pm): End.**

**Tuesday:**

**Period 1 (9am – 10am):**

**Break: (10:05am – 10:20am): Break**

**Period 2 (10:25am – 11:25am):**

**Lunch (11:30am – 12:35pm): Lunch **

**Period 3 (12:40pm – 13:40pm):**

**Period 4 (13:45pm – 14:50pm):**

**End of the day (15:00pm): End.**

**Wednesday:**

**Period 1 (9am – 10am):**

**Break: (10:05am – 10:20am): Break**

**Period 2 (10:25am – 11:25am):**

**Lunch (11:30am – 12:35pm): Lunch **

**Period 3 (12:40pm – 13:40pm):**

**Period 4 (13:45pm – 14:50pm):**

**End of the day (15:00pm): End.**

**Thursday:**

**Period 1 (9am – 10am):**

**Break: (10:05am – 10:20am): Break**

**Period 2 (10:25am – 11:25am):**

**Lunch (11:30am – 12:35pm): Lunch **

**Period 3 (12:40pm – 13:40pm):**

**Period 4 (13:45pm – 14:50pm):**

**End of the day (15:00pm): End.**

**Friday:**

**Period 1 (9am – 10am):**

**Break: (10:05am – 10:20am): Break**

**Period 2 (10:25am – 11:25am):**

**Lunch (11:30am – 12:35pm): Lunch **

**Period 3 (12:40pm – 13:40pm):**

**Period 4 (13:45pm – 14:50pm):**

**End of the day (15:00pm): End**

* * *

**NO MARY SUES (FUCK YOU)**

* * *

**~~~~Basic Information~~~~**

**Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**~~~~Physical appearance~~~~**

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Hair Colour:**

**Skin colour: **

**Hair Length:**

**Eye colour: **

**Clothing: **

**Accessories:**

* * *

**~~~~Personality~~~~**

* * *

**Personality: (Give us a paragraph about how they act. You know, are they kind-hearted? A well-intentioned extremist? They can be anything.)**

**Likes :( Everybody likes SOMETHING)**

**Dislikes: (likewise, everyone dislikes something)**

**Fears: (Really and truly, deep down, everyone fears something)**

**Dreams: (Everyone has something...some...driving force, pushing them onwards, a dream, the thing they wanna accomplish with their life. Whats *your* character's dream?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimers, I do not own anything from this story apart from Lilith and the plot as I plan to have bits and pieces of it based off of my own love life so I hope all you mother duckers enjoy.**

* * *

**Lilith Nakanori POV.**

* * *

"Lilith!" I groan a little and slowly pick my head up from my pillow and glare at the closest thing to me which happens to be a plush of Pikachu. Poor Pikachu, I didn't mean to glare at your soft cheeks.

"I'm up!" I yell back while sitting up from my bed and stretching like no other teenager has stretched before.

"Get your fat ass out of bed!"

"I'M NOT FAT!" I yell out the bedroom door before getting up from my bed, slamming the door shut and go on my search for a cute outfit. I end up pulling out a black tee shirt with an emo hello kitty on it, short black and white tartan skirt with torn fish netting tights, black short-shorts and knee high black and white converses.

I grin to my outfit before twirling on the spot with my grin before going to the bathroom, do my teeth and have a quick shower.

I went dry myself off, blow dry my hair and style it into the normal scene look before walking over to my make up kit before starting on my project.

I start with a tiny bit of foundation for the little spot here and there then I add thick black eye-liner, a little bit of mascara and finish with black eye shadow. I also put on my fake lip piercing in my lip since I like eating and getting a real one would stop me from eating properly for a couple of weeks.

I grin to myself a little before grabbing my bag which is near my bed while also stuffing my finished homework into it.

"I expect food when I get down there!" I yell down the stairs and I feel my brother making some 'blah-blah-blah' sound which makes me roll my eyes. Bitch please, really. I sort my bag out for another moment before walking out my room, slamming the door shut before rushing down the stairs to see my brother with toast on the table and apple juice… I hope.

"Cool, food," I say while picking up two pieces of toast before downing my juice in one.

"As you requested you royal pain," my brother says sarcastically before standing up from finishing his toast and goes to the fridge, getting a small can of diet cola.

"You sooooo look better in briefs then boxers," I say to him while happily admiring his lovely faint eight pack as he leans against the kitchen counter with his cola.

"Thanks," he says with a sneaky smirk while drinking his drink, "boxers feel better though," he says as I nod my head a little before standing up with my toast, "also stop admiring my body."

"Fuck no, your body is level to the guy's bodies at school," I say while glancing to his black briefs then back to his face where his blue eyes are staring me down as he is like six foot something and I'm about five foot four I think.

"Don't get pregnant."

"Don't impregnate someone," I say back to him with a smirk before munching on my toast as I step out the door and start walking down the road towards the school.

As I am walking, I spot the normal groups that are pretty easy to spot. The preppy girl in pink along with that pink haired girl from before in P.E is in the group of pink as well… eww. I do spot Hinata walking with a guy who has the same lavender eyes as she does; maybe they are related or something.

"Good morning!" I call to Hinata after taking a deep breath and skipping slightly to her side as she blushes a bit as she looks up from the ground to me.

"G… Good morning… L… Lilith," she greets as I see a tiny little smile on her lips which makes me grin a bit. Aw, she's smiling for me.

I cannot help but look at the guy and see him staring at me with narrowed eyes. Hot or not, that is rude.

"I am guessing you're related to this stiff then?" I say very casually as I see him glare at me now before crossing his arms.

"What a foul first impression you give to people," he says to me as I raise a brow at him. Oh really.

"And looking at someone with narrowed eyes is 'nice' in your opinion then?" I ask somewhat sarcastic as he huffs his breath a little while rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh please tell that your parents taught you some manners because from the look of it, I think you have none," he says soo cocky like as I feel my eye twitch a little.

"My parents died when I was seven, bite me jackass," I say while rolling my eyes at the dude as his eyes widen a little bit before walking past the bastard, "see you later Hinata."

I start walking on the way towards my first lesson which is English but my eyes stop on a new face which is a girl with chest length, bright red hair but her roots are brown, meaning dye, tied up in a loose bun with chopsticks in it along with a small purple gothic hat on top of her head.

She is acing up and down the hallway, talking to herself.

"Period one, Math. Break. Period two, Science. Lunch. Period three, English. Period four, P.S.H.E."

I only raise a brow at her behaviour till her eyes spot me staring which makes her grin.

"Hi!"

"Hello…" I say with a pause as she jogs over to me and randomly hugs me which makes me jump.

"Please tell me you know where Maths is!" she pleads while pouting as I feel my eye twitch more.

"Yes, I do," I say with my very confused tone as she grins more before hugging me more. "Okay, I am not a hugger for the record."

"Well I am~" she sings while grinning as she pulls away from me before grabbing my hand and pulling me somewhere, clearly having no idea where she is going.

I look the strange woman up and down and notice she is wearing a plain blue tee shirt, blue jeans and bright red boots. Altogether, the outfit suits her peppy personality.

"Maths is in the other direction," I say while pointing in the other direction as the girl quickly stops on her stumpy heels before going in the other direction. Oh crap.

I sigh a little to myself before pulling myself back from the girl as she shakes her hands a little.

"Which door is it?" she asks as I eye the two Maths doors which is Maths one and Maths two. Maths one is the higher up class while Maths two is the lower class.

"What was your last Maths grade?"

"Oh I got an A," damn.

I blink my eyes a little bit before pointing to Maths one.

She grins to me before shaking my hand then hugging me again.

"I'm Madeline Butler but you can call me Maddy," okay, I now know the name of the crazy hugging person… achievement unlocked.

"Lilith… Nakanori," I say a little slowly as I see her grin before hugging me again which scares me a little still. I am not one for hugs unless I know the person well enough.

"Epic name! What do you have now?" she asks with her 'normal' grin as I try my best to smile a bit… I am failing miserably.

"I have… English," I say while thanking my luck stars that I do not have Maths now. She only grins to me a little more before waving a bit and skipping slightly into Maths where they seem to be starting about now… crap don't tell me I'm late of English.

I bit my lips a little bit while jogging down the empty halls till I stop outside my class and enter slowly, do I hopefully so my teacher doesn't notice.

But thankfully, he isn't there.

"I shrug my shoulders a little as I sit down where I sit and see Hinata reading a small white book and she is wearing the same outfit as before but replace the black and white with blue and red.

"Hey again," I greet the shy little girl as she squeals a little in her seat before looking to me with a small blush on her cheeks.

"H…Hello Lilith," she greets with a small smile as I nod my head before staring out the window; where the hell is the teacher? I was five minutes late as it is. "Um…" I hear Hinata murmur as I look back to her to see her facing me in her chair while poking her fingers with the other fingers. "N…Neji-nii… isn't a mean… person," she says while glancing up to me before looking back down at her fingers, "he… he just doesn't… get along well with… others," she says before putting her hands on her knees in a very shy way.

"Its fine," I say with a wave of my hand like saying 'never mind', "I just don't like people glaring at me, it irritates me to no end," I say while also turning myself to see her as she shakes a bit for some reason.

"No, I… I apologize for my cousin," she says while looking up at me with slightly teary eyes, "I'm… so… so sorry," she says while bowing her head a little bit as I now notice that almost everyone is more or less Japanese but me… and Maddy too, I guess.

"Hinata… please raise your head… people are staring," I say softly to her which makes her quickly raise her head while blushing a bit more.

"You… you can be shy as well."

"I know now shush!" I say a little louder then I would have which makes her blush even more and look down. Shit I scared her, "okay, you can talk now," I say as she glances to me before looking at the door.

"Hello class," Kakashi says while entering the class now ten minutes late which makes me want to face palm so badly right now. He's a teacher, correct?

"You're LATE!" I see and clearly hear Naruto yell as the emo boy from before covers his ears a little before glaring at Naruto. No need to glare mister hot sexy pants.

"Sorry class, there was a baby deer in the middle of my drive way and I had to walk it to school," he doesn't look very tired though.

From my seat in my class, I actually hear Naruto murmur 'bullshit' which makes me raise a brow. I am guessing this teacher is always lying then.

I sigh a little bit before looking out the window before snapping my neck forwards as I hear a very loud 'BANG'!

"Please Lilith, I am about to start," Kakashi says with his smile while I glance down to the table and now notice he slammed a copy of the poetry book on my desk.

As he walks back towards the front, I place my hand on my heart as I feel it beating a mile a minute before sticking my tongue out at Naruto who starts chuckling at me while grinning. Not funny at all dude. Not at all fucking funny.

"Class," Kakashi says while slamming his palm against the wall which gains everyone's attention though he still had mine from crashing my new book against my desk. "Today we won't be doing poetry," he says as I hear and see Naruto cheering a little in his seat while the emo guy looks unhappy with this.

"We will be telling everyone our dreams, our loves, likes and dislikes, this way we can introduce ourselves to Lilith and make her feel more at home by knowing a bit about everyone," he says before smiling to me as I slowly slide down in my chair as I feel people staring at me… crap.

"I'm first!" Naruto yells while jumping in his seat before turning to me with this huge grin on his face, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki as you already know and I'm sixteen years older like everyone else here! I freaking ADORE ramen or as people from AMERICA and ENGLAND call them 'noodles'." weird dide.

"I also love the colour orange and I have the hobby of gardening and playing basketball and football and rugby and I also LOVE catch! I hate early mornings and vegetables! My dream is to take over my pa's business and become the new head of 'Hokage Home'!" he says with this little sparkle in his eyes before looking to the emo dude.

"My rival is this bastard, Sasuke Uchiha," he says before pointing to the emo dude with a look of disgust as the emo dude only rolls his eyes at him, "he's my best friend and all but seriously dude, take that nine foot plank out your ass," this causes most of the guys who start chuckling as well as me while the other girls minus Hinata look ready to murder Naruto.

"Enough everyone," Kakashi says while slamming his hand down on a poor guy's desk which makes him look a little bit terrified. "Sasuke, you can start next," he says while looking to the newly pronounced 'Sasuke Uchiha' as the dude just sighs a bit before standing up in his seat before looking at me with this little annoyed look on his face as I only raise a brow to him.

Excuse me? Bitch please; I don't need your details.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am sixteen years old. I don't practically like anything. If I had to say something then I would have to say traditional Japanese rice balls. I dislike a lot of things such as Naruto," cue a swear from said boy, "sweets and my brothers; I have many more things I dislike but saying them would be a waste of my time. My current dream at the moment is to 'not' take over my father's business and start my own. I hope to one day start a clothing line for people like myself," he says as I hear Naruto cough out 'gay' cough-cough. Which sounds very weird as Sasuke spares him a glare before sitting down in his seat.

Personally. No one else matters to me but I wait for Hinata's turn to come around and near the very end, it finally comes around.

"H… Hello," Hinata says to me while lowering her head a little bit as I see her cheeks burning bright red at the moment. I give her a small smile which makes her blush more, "I'm… I'm Hinata… Hyuga. I'm… sixteen years old. I like… sweets, pastries and training… with my cousin. I… I don't like bullies. I hate them… actually. My dream… my dream is to make my father proud and…" she says before pausing and glancing to her left.

I follow her eyes and see a curious Naruto who is listening which makes Hinata blush a lot before quickly sitting down in her seat, looking at her knees as she blushes a lot.

Does she? Oh~ I see.

I give a small sly grin to myself before looking up at the clock above the interactive white board and see we only have about five minutes left.

"Okay class, I shall see you next lesson," Kakashi says while snapping his little orange book shut before placing on his desk as many people start rushing out the door as I sit in my spot and wait for everyone to leave before getting up. I am not rushing in that crowd.

"Lilith~ you're lesson is finally over!" I hear a familiar voice yell as I spot the very bright red headed Maddy rush into the room and tackle me right here and then onto the floor.

"My back," I murmur under my breath while cracking my eyes open which apparently closed when I hit the floor and see a very happy looking Maddy.

"So you have Kakashi here as a teacher? EPIC! My teacher was going on and on about how nice and awesome he is!"

"And who might your teacher be?" I see Kakashi say while standing up from his desk as Maddy just grins more before looking to him.

"Mr Yamato."

"I see," Kakashi says while smiling a little bit while heading to the door, "you three should hurry out before I lock you all in," he says with his smile as I glance to Hinata beside me and notice she is still here. Confusing much?

Maddy quickly pulls me up and grabs my arm as well as Hinata's before pulling us outside and turning to the three of us with a grin.

"Maddy, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Madeline but she prefers Maddy."

"Hi!"

"H… Hello."

"Now that, introductions are over. What now," I say while glancing between the two before looking to Hinata, "don't you already have a group to hang out with Hinata?"

"Lil! That is rude! Hinata is welcome to hang with us!"

"Since when were we an us…?" I ask myself as Maddy grins to Hinata who shyly looks down at her fingers before making them poke each other as she blushes even more.

"T…Thank you," she says with her blush as I shrug my shoulders before turning on my heels and walking out of the building and spot a very nice looking shady tree on some grass. Looks nice.

Without a second thought, I walk over to the grass patch and sit down under the tree.

"Lil! You need to stop walking so fast," I perch my chin on my knee as I spot Maddy walking over to me with Hinata who is shyly following behind her with her head up for once.

"Not my fault you're slow."

"That is so mean!" actually that is the fucking truth.

I let out a small yawn as I watch Maddy plop down beside me and lie down; using her hands as pillows and I watch slightly as Hinata nervously sits down on my other side.

"You don't have to be so nervous you know," I say to Hinata while falling back onto my back as I look at the sun through the crisp leafs, "I'm not going to bite unless I hate the person. I think you're fine of the record."

"T…Thank you," she says softly as I glance slowly to her, she is smiling a very bright smile to herself while blushing quite a lot.

I hum softly to myself before sitting up and pulling out my timetable, what a fun day today is going to be.

* * *

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~End of the Day~/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

* * *

"Lil~" oh god. For the love of god no! "Let's go eat!" does this girl not realise we only met today?! "Hina! Hina! Let's go eat!" I glance back a little to see Hinata trailing along behind Maddy as I am leading us all out of the school gates.

Lessons are over for the day and let me say this. I had Hinata in almost all of my classes and none with Maddy. I was quite happy with myself.

"Food sounds good," I say while looking to Hinata who is being hugged by Maddy as she looks quite shy and a little bit scared while blushing a lot.

"I…I'm okay… with eating," she squeaks out a little while being hugged as I notice Neji the dick from before coming out of the school in a small panic. Ha-ha, that is fun to see.

"Hinata!" he calls across the front canvas of the school before jogging over to us all as I only raise a brow at him.

"Neji…nii," Hinata says softly while looking to Neji as he jogs over to us with this irritated look on his face. Does he know he can pull different faces then that?

"Hinata, where are you going with these… girls," he questions while almost spitting out the word 'girls' as I give him a small smirk before looking to Maddy who only raises a brow to him before looking at me then back to Neji.

"I'm sooooo not a girl," Maddy says sarcastically before grinning, "I'm a dude in disguise," she says while laughing as Neji looks to Hinata, completely ignoring us two which makes us both giggle a little. We annoyed him, yay.

"I'm… I'm going to eat out… I will be home before… seven," she says softly as I stare at Neji for a reaction as he glances to us a little before looking back to Hinata and pinching his nose a little.

"Hai," he says one last time before nodding his head to Hinata before giving Maddy and I this look which makes me roll my eyes. Walk on dude, just walk on. "I will see you at home tonight," he says before walking off towards a small group of people where I spot Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and some dude who has a ponytail… charming.

I glance to Hinata and see her blushing a little before following her eyes towards that group. She has a crush on one of the guys over there. Not Neji because she didn't blush so either Sasuke, Kiba, Sasuke or the ponytail dude.

"Let's eat!" Maddy yells as I yawn a little before following the hyper red head and Hinata who follows after her shyly which makes me smile a bit. I seem to have made my own little group.

Coolio. I wouldn't mind if there was more people but oh well for now.

* * *

**Hey people who care!**

* * *

**I got a message that no one could copy and paste the information… which sucks donuts. **

**If you need the information starter then private message me on fanfiction and I'll it to you through that. **

**Thank you all for reading and hope to see lots of reviews, favourites and follows soon!**


End file.
